


Спасибо, что подождал

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016





	Спасибо, что подождал

  
Когда большая часть твоей жизни состоит из физических нагрузок и боли, из оружия и мерзких бандитских рож, ты ищешь хоть что-то хорошее вокруг, что-то, за что можно зацепиться, чтобы не стать просто боевой машиной, лишенной положительных эмоций. Для Джона Риза этим «чем-то» стал голос Гарольда.  
Несомненно, Гарольд Финч замечателен и весь целиком, от кончиков ловких пальцев до трогательной ямочки на подбородке, но именно его голос всегда сопровождает Джона. Куда бы он ни пошел, что бы ни делал — голос направляет, обнадеживает, беспокоится. Джон слышит командный тон — и подчиняется. Слышит улыбку — и смеется сам. Слышит низкое урчание — и возбуждается.

— Может, прилетишь за мной на своем самолете? — говорит Джон. В шутку, конечно, но и с затаенной надеждой. Он застрял в дешевом мотеле маленького захолустного городка, а вокруг бесконечные поля и снег, и опять не видно ничего хорошего. Только голос Гарольда в наушнике.  
— Новых номеров нет, мистер Риз, — невозмутимо отвечает Финч. — Вы можете спокойно отдохнуть, так воспользуйтесь моментом. Надеюсь, вы еще помните, как это делать.  
Джон хочет ответить, что лучший отдых — рядом с Гарольдом. Запереться с ним в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, жевать пончики, лениво обниматься и слушать, как он рассказывает что-нибудь, не важно что, смеется или ворчит по мелочам, а потом заставить его стонать. О, от его стонов сносит крышу, и Джон давно изучил все приемы, которые делают их громче, превращают в крики. Джон хочет ответить, но Финч продолжает:  
— Или мне вас проинструктировать?  
Его голос понижается, теплеет, в нем отчетливо слышится лукавство. Джон широко ухмыляется:  
— Я всегда тебя слушаюсь. Ну, почти всегда.  
— Да, Джон, — соглашается Финч, — когда нужно, ты можешь быть очень послушным.  
Он переходит на «ты» и Риз окончательно расслабляется. Он считает, что секс по телефону немного не дотягивает до обычного, но это гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Вечер обещает быть занимательным.  
— Что теперь? Мне рассказать тебе, во что я одет?  
— Я прекрасно это знаю, – фыркает Гарольд. — Я уже говорил тебе — свитер, который ты купил для этой слежки, ужасен. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу снять его с тебя и уничтожить.  
От этого почти невинного замечания по телу Джона бегут мурашки. Он представляет себе, как Гарольд запускает ладони под свитер, массирует его спину –— сильно, с нажимом, разминая напряженные мышцы. Потом тянет край вверх... Джон сглатывает и рывком стягивает ставшую вдруг слишком колючей ткань.  
— Разве я сказал тебе, что уже пора раздеваться? — сухо спрашивает Финч. И тут же смягчается. — Впрочем, не важно. Снимай все остальное и иди в душ. В отдыхе главное — расслабиться.  
Джон быстро выполняет указание, аккуратно складывает одежду на стул. Его член наполовину напряжен от предвкушения и ласкового голоса Финча в наушнике, но он не хочет прикасаться к себе без прямого приказа.

— Воду погорячее, мистер Риз. И не трогай себя, мы никуда не торопимся.  
Джон разочарованно вздыхает, намыливая мочалку. Надо слушаться Гарольда, особенно в сексе, он всегда знает, как будет лучше. Но сегодня, похоже, он решил как следует поиздеваться. Финч мог бы придумать что-нибудь новенькое или вспомнить все те случаи, когда они принимали душ вместе. Когда Финч прижимал его к стене и заставлял кончить так, что Джон обессиленно сползал вниз, да так и оставался на коленях, старательно выражая, хм, глубокую благодарность. Настолько глубокую, что его фирменный хрип на следующий день становился совершенно неразборчивым.  
Но Финч упорно тянет время: рассказывает незначительные новости, вспоминает прошлое — совсем не такое интимное, как следовало бы в этой ситуации, даже зачитывает прогноз погоды. Снегопад закончился, вот радость-то. Риз уже готов сорваться и обхватить начавший обиженно поникать член ладонью, когда до его слуха доносится стук оконной рамы.  
— Секунду, Финч, — Джон хватает полотенце — как оружие, конечно, а не чтобы стыдливо прикрыться от нападающих, — с угрожающим рыком выскакивает из ванной... и провожает взглядом улетающий в окно свитер.  
— Добрый вечер, Джон, — говорит Гарольд, оборачиваясь, — спасибо, что подождал.


End file.
